Una nueva oportunidad
by Mrs. Peter Hayes
Summary: Todo puede cambiar en un instante.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

Hermione atravesó el retrato que llevaba a las habitaciones de los Premios Anuales. Había estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo, el momento en que llegaría a su séptimo año y sería una de las premios anuales. Por eso había trabajado todos esos años y sus logros habían sido reconocidos. Rebosante de orgullo, dijo la contraseña y pasó a la Sala Común.

Era perfecto. Los muebles, las alfombras de felpa y la gran chimenea. Ese sería su lugar de estudio durante ese año. Tenía que empezar a estudiar los EXTASIS pronto. Corrió a un sofá de color rojo y se arrojó sobre su espalda. Se rió de alegría y se sentó sonriente. Fue entonces cuando el retrato se abrió para recibir al otro Premio Anual. De repente su sonrisa desapareció y se estremeció involuntariamente al recordar quién era.

Blaise Zabini caminó silenciosamente. La miró y luego pasó a su lado para dirigirse a la escalera que conducía a su habitación. Él siempre había sido silencioso, aunque era uno de los amigos de Malfoy. Tendían a alardear de su sangre pura y sus riquezas por todo el castillo, pero Hermione no sabía que Zabini existía hasta que la informaron que sería el otro Premio Anual. Hermione sabía que tenía que ser inteligente. Hermione se puso más nerviosa. ¿Cómo iba a trabajar con él? No lo conocía. Tal vez sólo fuese necesario tomar la iniciativa y ser la primera en hablar.

- Zabini, espera.-dijo ella vacilante, mientras avanzaba hacia él. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, pero no se dio la vuelta.-Yo…eh…sólo pensé que deberíamos conocernos ya que vamos a trabajar juntos.-murmuró torpemente.

Al menos podría haberse dado la vuelta mientras ella hablaba con él, tal vez no era diferente de Malfoy y lo único que los diferenciaba era que Zabini era mucho más tranquilo.

Silencio. Tal vez esto no era tan buena idea.

Zabini se volvió lentamente y Hermione de repente se dio cuenta de que era más alto que ella. ¿Cuánto mediría? Hizo algunos cálculos. ¿Pero porqué estaba pensando en eso? No lo sabía. Tal vez para distraerse de la intensidad de su mirada, su piel morena o su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos negros.

Su perforadora mirada había sido suficiente para detener su intento de hablar. ¿Qué era lo que veía en sus ojos? No era odio y eso extrañó a Hermione, teniendo en cuenta que él estaba en Slytherin y por lo general, no les gustaban las nacidas de muggles, especialmente si los superaban en el mundo académico. Pero la mirada de sus ojos parecía considerar…era como si él se creyese superior. Subconscientemente, Hermione se sintió empequeñecida y le miró fijamente.

- No me gustas.-se limitó a decir él después de un momento. Hermione se sorprendió por su acento italiano, aunque sabía que no debería estarlo.-No te odio, pero no me gustas y no estoy contento con tener que trabajar contigo.

Hermione intentó ocultar el dolor de sus palabras y todo lo que podía hacer era mirar. Su presencia la abrumaba por completo, no podía creer que no lo hubiese notado antes. Él era hermoso.

- No soy como Malfoy y su pandilla, no es la sangre lo que me disgusta de ti. Eres competente aunque no seas sangre pura. Sin embargo, no puedo soportar tu incesante necesidad de hacer alarde de tu supuesta superioridad en todo este castillo. No puedo evitar preguntarme si alguna vez has considerado que alguien más puede ser más listo que tú o es que sólo sientes necesidad de exhibir tu inteligencia a cada persona con la que hablas.

Él continuó hablando en el mismo tono de aburrimiento, como si no estuviese insultándola, sino hablando sobre la decoración de la habitación. Hemrione sintió que empezaba a enrojecerse, aunque no estaba segura de si se debía a la vergüenza o a la ira.

Decidió que era la ira.

- Disculpa Zabini, pero no me gusta que me hables de esa forma.-le reprendió Hermione finalmente.-Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mi, pero no hace falta que me insultes. No tengo que aguantar escuchar eso. Sólo estaba tratando de empezar de forma amigable y tienes que decir que no te gusto. No soy ninguna sabelotodo.-Hermione se detuvo a media frase cuando Zabini se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras sin decir una palabra.-Disculpa, pero estaba tratando de hablar contigo. ¿Siempre eres tan grosero?

Hermione estaba rebosando ira.

- Estaba siendo honesto, si no te gusta, entonces me iré. Honestamente, no me importa si te enojas porque, como he mencionado antes, no me importa lo que suceda contigo.-dijo Zabini aún subiendo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y entró, dejando a Hermione sola e hirviendo en silencio.

Hermione y Zabini caminaban en silencio por los jardines. Habían sido enviados por la directora a una misión especial al Bosque Prohibido. Normalmente, a los estudiantes se les prohibía acercarse al Bosque Prohibido debido a la gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas que habitaban en él. En otras circunstancias, McGonagall habría enviado a Hagrid, pero él estaba en una misión para la Orden. Sabía que Hermione había estado en el bosque antes. Esto, combinado con su intelecto con la varita hizo que pensase en enviarla a ella. Sin embargo, Zabini no parecía feliz.

- Siento que tengas que venir aquí conmigo.-murmuró Hermione.

Ella se sentía muy incómoda estando a solas con él desde su primer día en la Sala Común, pero todo lo que obtuvo a cambio fue un gruñido. Realmente no era un tipo locuaz. Ahora entendía por qué ella no se había fijado antes en él.

Después de varios minutos, llegaron a la orilla del Bosque Prohibido. Hermione tomó la iniciativa, ya que sabía a dónde se dirigía y Zabini no. Estaban buscando crines de unicornio, por razones que no les habían contado. McGonagall dijo que era todo lo que necesitaban saber y que su misión era encontrarlo.

Los unicornios eran difíciles de atrapar, pero no sería tan duro encontrar sus crines, si tenían suerte, podían capturar las crines que se habían quedado enganchadas a los arbustos.

Caminaron por el bosque por un tiempo y todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Sólo se escuchaban unos pocos ruidos de vez en cuando. Hermione estaba empezando a tener una extraña sensación de aprensión cuando escuchó que los pasos de Zabini se habían detenido. Se dio la vuelta para decirle que necesitaba mantener el ritmo o de lo contrario podría perderse, pero Zabini no estaba. Su sangre se heló en sus venas mientras trataba de pensar en lo que podría haberle ocurrido. ¡Podía estar muerto! Maldita fuera la profesora McGonagall ¿Cómo se la había ocurrido enviarle?

Sacó su varita y utilizó un hechizo rápido de localización, según el cual, Zabini estaba encima de ella. Al levantar la vista, vio una Acromántula. Blaise había sido mordido con un veneno anestésico que lo mantenía inmóvil e incapaz de hablar, pero Hermione podía ver sus ojos, la mirada fija en ella. Estaba realmente asustado. ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a abandonarlo? Buscó rápidamente un hechizo que sirviese contra la Acromántula antes de que la atacase. Sólo tenía unos minutos.

- ¡Immobulus!-Gritó Hermione, apuntando con su varita a la araña gigante. La Acromántula se detuvo y la miró fijamente. Estaba asustada, pero necesitaba conseguir bajar a Zabini antes de que viniesen las demás.- Wingardium Leviosa.-utilizó un encantamiento sencillo para bajar a Zabini. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que tendría que levitarlo por el bosque a causa del veneno. Tenía que llegar a la enfermería antes de que el veneno se propagase demasiado y su corazón se detuviese.-Aguanta ahí Zabini, voy a sacarte de aquí.

Ella evitó mirarle a la cara todo lo que pudo. Después de un momento incómodo escuchó el correteo de miles de patas y sabía que el resto de Acromántulas se estaban acercando. Se apresuró a salir del bosque y llegó a la enfermería a tiempo para que Zabini fuese curado. Hermione fue a verlo a la enfermería, pero no dijo nada.

- Gracias.-murmuró Zabini.-No mucha gente se habría peleado con una Acromántula para salvarme.

Hermione se limitó a asentir, sin saber que decir. Cuando lo miró, Zabini la miraba de forma diferente, su mirada ya no era de hielo.

- Granger.-llamó Zabini. Hermione se detuvo antes de que lograse salir de la Sala Común para desayunar.-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Hermione se detuvo y se giró hacia él, su corazón comenzó a latir. Nunca la había hablado, tal vez se trataba de algo importante, aunque esperaba que no lo fuese. En el último par de meses lo había estado observando, aunque probablemente él no tenía ni idea. Conocía algunas cosas sobre él, sus hábitos, lo que le agradaba y disgustaba. Le gustaba la forma en la que hablaba, aunque sólo lo hiciera cuando había algo importante que decir. Desde lo del Bosque Prohibido, se había sentido más cómoda a su alrededor. Parece que la experiencia cercana a la muerte los había unido.

- Claro. ¿De qué se trata?-preguntó ella, sentándose en el sofá.

Zabini la imitó y se sentó a su lado. Eso era nuevo y hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido. Hermione sabía que se estaba sonrojando y se maldijo por ello.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Zabini con voz suave. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione. Ella lo miró, él la estaba mirando y Hermione rápidamente desvió la mirada.

- Um…sí, estoy bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?-se maldijo una vez más por su exceso de velocidad y sonar asustadiza.

- ¿Puedes mirarme? Sé que te gusta que la gente te mire cuando hablas con ellos.-Hermione casi podía ver la sonrisa de su rostro. Ella se giró para replicarle, entonces lo miró. Él no tenía ninguna sonrisa en su rostro, ninguna mirada condescendiente, sólo una suave sonrisa que ella nunca había visto antes. Se la puso la piel de gallina.-Eso está mejor.-la sonrisa de Zabini se profundizó un poco y su mirada era suave.

- ¿Qué necesitas?-tartamudeó Hermione estúpidamente.

- No necesito nada, sólo quería contarte una cosa, por así decirlo.-respondió él en un tono suave.-Me gustas. Sé que al principio de año te dije que no me gustabas, pero con el tiempo, mis ojos han visto lo que no pude ver antes. Me he dado cuenta de que no eres la desagradable sabelotodo que creía que eras.-dejó de hablar y se limitó a mirarla de esa manera especial que tenía y la hacía sentir como si estuviera buscando su alma. Luego se inclinó y la besó en los labios.

Sus manos se movían, una se dirigió a su nuca y la otra a la parte baja de su espalda. Él la atrajo hacia sí y ella correspondió. Del shock inicial, comenzó a explorar su boca, igual que lo hacía él. Hermione se apartó del beso lo suficiente para decir:

- A mi también me gustas.

Sus ojos brillaban y él la atrajo hacia sí. Ella lo colocó encima mientras se tumbaban sobre el suave sofá. Él era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero bastante atractivo. El calor de sus labios parecía fluir con deseo, cegando su mente con su pasión. ¿Cómo podía haberle tenido miedo? Jamás en su vida se había sentido más segura en brazos de alguien.

Después de algún tiempo, se separaron. Bueno, más bien, Zabini se apartó. Hermione no estaba muy segura de porqué lo hizo, pero sentía una sensación de pérdida cuando se alejó. La respiración de ambos era pesada, pero se incorporaron y se colocaron la ropa.

- Lo siento.-dijo Zabini con suavidad.-No quería ir demasiado lejos.-Nunca he…-se calló, aparentemente avergonzado.

- Oh, me siento igual.-dijo Hermione sonriendo.-Estaba un poco nerviosa. Me alegro de que uno de nosotros tenga autocontrol.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-le preguntó él de repente, sonando como un manso cordero, como si estuviera esperando que ella lo rechazase.

¿Porqué esperaba eso? ¿Cómo podría rechazarlo?

- ¡Por supuesto!-respondió Hermione, besándolo de nuevo.-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que he fantaseado con esto.-se cortó abruptamente, totalmente sonrojada. ¿Porqué había dicho eso?

Zabini parecía pensar que era divertido y se rió. Era la primera vez que le había visto reír abiertamente.

- Wow, eso es un alivio. Tengo una petición más.

- Adelante.-dijo Hermione, sintiéndose más ligera que una pluma.

- Llámame Blaise.-dijo él con voz ronca.-¿Y…puedo llamarte Hermione?

Hermione se estremeció al oír el sonido de su voz y ella asintió, no confiando en que su voz saliese normal.

- Hermione.-dijo él, probando su nombre.-Es más bonito que llamarte Granger.

La sonrió abiertamente y una vez más, su corazón aumentó la velocidad de sus latidos.

- Estoy feliz, Blaise.-dijo ella sonriendo. Realmente le gustaba el nombre del chico.

Él se levantó y la ofreció una mano para ayudarla a subir. Ella la tomó y él la ayudó a levantarse. Hermione no había notado lo fuerte que él era. Siempre iba vestido con su túnica y ella no podía ver sus brazos, a pesar de que había notado sus músculos mientras se encontraban en el sofá con sus brazos a su alrededor. Hermione no podía dejar de reír y la forma en la que él la miraba no la ayudaba a detenerse.

- Te protegeré, Hermione. Te debo mi vida y te lo pagaré si surge la ocasión.-la susurró abrazándola con fuerza.

- No tienes que hacerlo.-respondió ella.

- Quiero hacerlo.-fue todo lo que él dijo, pero fue suficiente para calmarla.


End file.
